Fighting Right On
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: I was unsure of where in the timeline this would really go... So, Alternative Storyline to the games.


This story was written with the song: Fighting Right On from Trails in the Sky - 3rd. I was unsure of where to put it in the timeline... So just consider this as an alternative timeline ;)

* * *

The weather was brisk and cold.

Wind howled and the clouds above started to swirl.

Standing on top of the Liberl Kingdom's Central Palace, was Renne. She was facing several of the best Bracers in the business... And somehow, she was succeeding against them...

Pater-Mater stood in front of the bodies of Anelace and Zin. Both top level Bracers had been out for the count long ago, and had it not been for Tita's group/Estelle's, then they would have been finished by the Angel of Slaughter herself.

Tita slowed her breathing down as she saw Joshua race towards Pater-Mater, with both his daggers drawn.

She turned her sights onto Renne who was standing there... She seemed to have a smirk on her face, and her sythe was gleaming in the hot Sun.

Tita rose her Orbal Gun and pointed it directly at Renne. "I don't want to hurt you." She whimpered.

Estelle stood next to Tita and lowered her head slightly, narrowing her eyes at Renne as Renne tilted her head to the left slightly. "Hoh? I don't want to hurt you either, Tita... But you know - Toys break... And you are just a toy."

Renne and Estelle looked like they would MURDER each other as they stood there... The wind blowing around the two as Tita wobbled with her gun. Blonde hair kept getting into her eyes as she closed her fingers around the trigger. "E-YAH!" She shot a blast at Renne.

It almost hit.

Had it not been for Renne's quick movements that seemed to have been engrained from an early age, Renne would have surely been hit by the Orbal Gun.

'How did she...' Tita's eyes widened. "How did you dodge that!?"

Joshua jumped down from a part of Pater-Mater as he saw a piece of P-M that was damaged. "She's an enforcer, Tita! Keep your reactions up!"

Renne giggled and pointed her sythe at Tita. "You're next."

Estelle shook her head and raced forwards towards Renne. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"

Tita began to panic - Almost all her friends were facing Renne... And she hadn't done much against her.

Tita lowered her gun and began to programme a much more dangerous charge into it. It had a 99% chance of hit and it was FAR more deadly than anything that the Zeiss Central Factory had EVER made at this point. She rose it and saw that Estelle was starting struggle against Renne. Golden Sythe against Polearm... It didn't take a genius to figure out Estelle wouldn't last long if Tita didn't get the shot right on target...

She pointed it directly at Renne and her loyalty kept changing. On one hand she wanted to save Renne and keep her away from the society... But with everything that had happened so far...

"What's taking you so long Shortstuff!? FIRE!"

Tita blinked and spotted Agate Crosner had arrived on the battlefield behind Estelle and Renne, but then again, so had Campanella. Both Enforcer (The Fool/Campanella) and A-Rank Bracer (Heavy Blade/Agate Crosner) engaging each other within moments.

Kevin (Green hair according to Tita) stood next to Tita as he too had literally just arrived. He pointed his crossbow at Pater-Mater and nodded at Tita. "I fire at Pater-Mater, you fire at The Enforcer with Purple Hair, Together we may be able to stop this from escalating... Got it!?"

Tita nodded. "O-Okay!"

The next few things happened so quickly, Campanella/Agate and many more had trouble keeping up:-

Renne jumped into the air at that moment, just as Kevin fired at Pater-Mater, distracting the machine for a moment. Tita fired at Renne, and Estelle threw her polearm up at Renne. Renne was so confused as to what was going on as Pater-Mater wanted commands that she was both paralysed from the shot Kevin did to Pater-Mater - That she didn't see the shot hit her dead center. She screamed as she felt so much fire burn against her, it was as though fire itself was spreading inside of her and her clothes that it almost felt... Like it had done before Joshua and Loewe had found her...

The polearm smacked into Renne with force onto her stomach which caused her to cough up blood. She was not used to seeing her own blood so she widened her eyes. 'A...No...Adios?' She thought as she slowly got the feeling into her... The feeling of fear.

Campanella blinked and felt Agate smash his heavy blade on his face, not giving him the chance to fight back. The fool hitting the ground at the same time Renne did. The Fool quickly got to his feet but noticed his fellow Enforcer was struggling to move let alone breathe.

Tita reloaded her gun and pointed it at Renne again, not taking any chances and before Kevin OR Estelle could say anything, had fired again. This further shot had caused Renne to lose almost all her "special abilites" and run her clock down... Renne didn't have any power anymore. Tita wiped her mouth of sweat as she stepped closer.

Tita pointed her gun at Renne as she arrived next to the body of the Purple haired girl dubbed - The Angel of Slaughter.

"One more... Word... One more word and I'll blow you into the next century, then... Then you can't hurt anyone else!" Tita shouted.

Pater-Mater was also disabled as Joshua slammed a heavy blow into Pater-Mater's dislocated arm. Joshua jumping away and covering himself from the explosive shocks that occured from it.

Anelace and Zin slowly got to their feet after everything had occured and saw Tita was pointed her Orbal Gun at Renne's face... Anelace and Estelle looked horrified and Joshua simple nodded.

Cassius Bright arrived behind his daughter and put his hand on Tita's shoulder when he got to her. "It's over." He reassured her.

Tita saw Renne's Golden/Hazel eyes slowly turn more Gold than Hazel meaning her poison from Ouroboros was slowly disappating...

"Yeah..." Tita put her gun away and lowered herself onto her knee in front of Renne as Estelle did the same. "Her own fight has just started right, Dad?" Estelle asked her Dad who nodded.

"For the Angel... Her battle is over. Her war, however, is only just beginning."

Tita nodded and stood up, wobbling over to Agate and the two hugged as Estelle and Joshua nodded at each other. Taking Renne into their respective holds and began to carry the former Enforcer away from the battle arena.

Princess Klaudia put her rapier away and shouted loudly, "Everyone, you are to stay at the palace tonight! Do not even THINK of returning to your homes! You've done Liberl a grand service, take whoever and whatever you need!"

Agate grunted. "I was going to anyway."

Tita smiled. "That's true."

[Later that Night...]

Joshua sat by Renne's bedside as Estelle came in and brought him some coffee. "It's almost time for handover. How's she been?"

Joshua nodded as he took the coffee off of Estelle. "She's been whimpering, crying, and sometimes shaking. I managed to stablise her though."

Estelle nodded also. "Good. Hopefully we can get her back to being the girl she was before any of this happened.

"I agree. Let's just hope we can."

Estelle sat down next to Joshua. "Anything useful from her we can use?"

Joshua shook his head. "Nothing really, she keeps mentioning her friends in 'Paradise'..."

Estelle shivered. "Yeah, I remember the Star door we saw... Never fun."

Joshua nodded. "I know. Let's just hope she can come back soon... We'll have to ask her about all of it."

Estelle felt her eyes go to the left and then back to normal. "Yeah... I just hope she can survive it."

Joshua chuckled. "If I know Renne?" Estelle nodded, asking him to continue. "She'll come through this - easy."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
